Harry Potter y la Decisión de Lord Voldemort
by JamesBruno
Summary: Ha llegado el cumpleaños diecisiete de Harry, algunas cosas comenzarán a cambiar... Entre ellas la relacion RonHermione, el director de Hogwarts y muchas otras cosas que descubriras solo si lees este fanfic.. PLIZ DEJEN COMENTARIOS! O REVIEWS, COMO SEA Q
1. Canarios y Tocino

Bueno ahora que se como poner notas de autor... ¬¬ jeje quiero deicrles q espero q me dejen muchos Reviews.. bueno espero q disfurten este capi´tulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo , q disfruten mi fanfic!

oigan, me di cuenta de q Dudley no habla en todo el capítulo, no creo q les importe jeje... ciao

todos los q quieran conocerme agreguenme a su MSN, es los dejo leer... jajaja

**Canarios y Tocino**

El sol lamía los tejados de las calles monótonas de Surrey, desde la ventana del numero 4 de Privet Drive unos ojos verdes y anhelantes se habrían paso a través de una mata de pelo oscuro hacia la ventana. Harry Potter veía el amanecer, el amanecer que, el esperaba, sería el ultimo que vería desde esa ventana o cualquiera otra de esa casa. De pronto una voz melosa interrumpió su ensimismamiento.

-¡Harry querido¡Baja a desayunar bomboncito!

Desde que Harry le había dicho a la familia Dursdley que el día de su cumpleaños se marcharía de la casa para siempre habían comenzado a tratarlo de manera extremadamente, tal vez demasiado amable. Harry sabia que desde el momento en que Petunia lo había recogido en el portal de su casa la familia entera había anhelado este momento.

Bajo los escalones de dos en dos, y camino hasta la cocina, al entrar se encontró con que toda la familia se encontraba sentada en torno a una silla vacía, y enfrente una infinidad de manjares se extendían a lo largo y ancho de la mesa.

-Siéntate chico.

La voz del tío Vernon había adquirido el tono más meloso que Harry había escuchado nunca, hipócrita pero meloso al fin, se sentó en la silla vacía, que para su sorpresa tenía un cojín; se acomodó y fue entonces cuando recordó¡Acababa de cumplir 17 años¡Tenía permiso para usar magia fuera del colegio! La sola idea lo hacia inflarse de alegría, parecía ser que el también se divertiría en su último día en esa casa.

Usando un encantamiento inverbal que había aprendido el año anterior convocó a su plato un poco de tocino y huevos revueltos. Como Harry había planeado, las caras de los Dursdley adquirieron una mueca de espanto al ver que el tocino se levantaba del plato en el que estaba y levitaba hasta el de Harry. Pudo oír la chirriante voz de su tía.

-¿Ha-Ha-Harry que-que-querido, no se-se supo-pone que no tie-tie-tienes permitido hacer ma-ma-ma-magia?

La ultima palabra le costo especialmente, Harry sabía como reaccionarían cuando oyeran su respuesta.

-No, en la ecuela cuando umples ieciciete tieneh permitidoh haher mahia huera de ella.

Balbuceó Harry con la boca llena de tocino, y volteó para ver las caras de terror que sabía tendrían sus tíos, tenía que hacer un hechizo que de verdad los impresionara… ¡podía desaparecer! No, no podía, todavía no tenía la licencia para ello…pero si podía aparecer algo¡un canario, como los que seguían a Hermione el año pasado, al pensar en su amiga sintió un retortijón, pero nunca supo si fue su corazón o el tocino que se le había atorado en la garganta. Se concentro lo mas posible, el encantamiento era inverbal así que solo tenía que pensarlo, sabía que el podía hacerlo…

¡Poof!

Un canario amarillo se materializó repentinamente sobre la mesa, al tiempo que tía Petunia ahogaba un grito.

-¡Vernon¡Dile que pare!

El canario canturreó un poco, se paro sobre la rubia cabellera de su primo regortede y comenzó a balancearse, entonces Harry alegremente le lanzo un trozo de tocino, el canario remonto el vuelo y lo atrapó con su pico.

-Harry, chico ¿Podrías parar de hacer ma-eso?

Si la voz de tío Vernon había sonado forzada anteriormente, esta sonaba el doble, podía ver como su cuello había adquirido un tono rojizo y su bigote temblaba impaciente, sabía que no había nada en el mundo que molestara más a su tío que la magia o cualquiera cosa fuera de lo común.

El resto del desayuno se desarrollo "tranquilo", sin contar un par de gritos de tía Petunia cuando Harry aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para hacer magia, cuando por fin termino se levanto de la silla y se disponía a salir de la cocina para empacar todas sus cosas cuando oyó la voz de su tía

-Corazoncito, ya empaqué todas tus cosas, así te puedes ir lo antes posible.

En las últimas palabras Petunia parecía haber perdido el tono meloso. Harry salió de la cocina y encontró todas sus cosas frente a la puerta de la casa, como invitándolo a salir.

-_Locomotor baúl._

El encantamiento que Harry había dicho hizo que el baúl donde estaban sus cosas se levantara, a continuación, con otro encantamiento Harry abrió la puerta y condujo el baúl a través de las escaleras que daban a la calle, para luego mentalmente convocar su Saeta de Fuego y la jaula de Hedwig que siempre habían permanecido en su cuarto.

-Bueno, adiós.

Dijo Harry a los Dursdley que estaban parados en el portal de la casa, viendo a Harry que estaba parado en la acera, uno al lado de otro, como si de alguna manera le estuvieran impidiendo el entrar de nuevo. Amarró con un encantamiento el baúl a su escoba, se montó sobre ella, se disponía a patear el piso cuando…Había olvidado sacar su capa de invisibilidad, no podía ir volando en plena mañana por el cielo de Surrey, abrió el baúl saco su capa, se despidió de nuevo de los Dursdley, se cubrió con la capa, se montó en su escoba, pateó el piso y emprendió el vuelo para nunca volver a esa casa, la casa en la que había pasado la mayor parte de sus 17 años de vida.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto el numero 4 de Privet Drive en ese momento habría visto 3 personas que confundidas y alegres cerraban la puerta de la casa sin siquiera preocuparse acerca de que un chico acaba de volverse invisible.


	2. El Testamento

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, me encantó escirbir las partes Hermione-Ron, esero q les guste leerlas, bueno los espero en mi MSN, la direción está en el primer capítulo bueno aqui lo dejo con elcapítulo... espero sus reviews!

El Testamento

El pelo negro de Harry se arremolinaba con el viento, a través de sus gafas podía ver un mar de tejados que se extendía bajo sus pies, que minutos después fue devorado por campos de cultivo que se arremolinaban en la campiña inglesa. Harry se dirigía al número 12 de Grimauld Place, donde sería leído el testamento de Dumbledore, esperaba que estuvieran también Ron y Hermione, aunque en la carta que le había mandado Lupin no los había mencionado, había llegado hacía 3 días, la lechuza había irrumpido en la cocina a la hora del desayuno, causando un revuelo fantástico, a pesar de que el ruido del aleteo de la lechuza fue rápidamente acallado por los gritos de tía Petunia, los bufidos de tío Vernon y los chillidos de un atemorizado Dudley: la carta, aunque un poco manchada de mermelada era clara, Harry estaba invitado a la lectura del testamento de Dumbledore, que se daría lugar el 31 de Julio a las 12 a.m. en el número 12 de Grimauld Place, Londres. A Harry le había invadido una mezcla de extraños sentimientos al leer la carta, se sentía profundamente dolido por tener que involucrarse nuevamente con cualquier cosa que relacionara la muerte de Dumbledore, pero de cualquier manera le alegraba que lo hubieran invitado a estar allí, ya que el año pasado, no se habían tomado siquiera la molesta de decirle que Sirius había dejado un testamento.

Repentinamente un alarmante pensamiento se apoderó de la mente de Harry, "¿Cuál era el camino?" la única vez que había volado a Grimauld Place (que por cierto era la única vez que había volado a algún sitio) lo había hecho acompañado y guiado por toda una avanzadilla de la Orden del Fénix, así que no había tenido que poner la mínima atención en el camino. Sabía que se encontraba en un aprieto, no podía bajar a tierra y preguntar el camino a Londres, no tenía el tiempo suficiente, su reloj marcaba las 11:15 a.m. (sin mencionar que cualquier muggle se sorprendería notablemente al ver que de la nada aparecía un chico de 17 años montado en una escoba de la que colgaba un baúl); así que decidió que mientras tanto podría usar un encantamiento.

-_Oriéntame_

Murmuró Harry que había sacado su varita mágica del bolsillo, ese encantamiento se lo había enseñado Hermione hacía algún tiempo para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Una vez sabiendo donde se encontraba el norte, Harry se dispuso a recurrir a su vago conocimiento de la geografía que había adquirido en sus años de educación muggle. Pasados varios minutos de forzar su cerebro, Harry pudo ver con regocijo como el Big Ben rasgaba el cielo matutino de Londres, entonces se le presentó un reto todavía mayor, encontrar una casa entre otras miles, pero de pronto recordó… La casa era imposible de localizar, a menos que tuvieras un papel en el que estuviera la dirección escrita por el Guardián de Secretos de la orden, que era (o mejor dicho, había sido) Albus Dumbledore. ¿Qué pasaría cuando moría el Guardián de Secretos, se volvería la casa imposible de localizar para siempre? De cualquier forma estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Repentinamente un haz de chispas verdes lo sacó de sus pensamientos, esas, estaba seguro Harry, eran chispas mágicas. Se dirigió directamente hacia ellas, estaba seguro de que provenían de la varita de algún integrante de la Orden, conforme se acercaba, más y más podía ver como los tejados aumentaban su tamaño, sentía la capa de invisibilidad que ondeaba con el viento, volaba hacia el lugar de donde habían surgido las chispas que conforme se acercaba más y más se convirtió en el lugar en el que una anciana se encontraba inquietamente parada, volteaba hacia todos lados, parecía ser que buscaba algo en el cielo, o mejor dicho alguien. Harry comenzó a frenar hasta que, suavemente, sus pies tocaron el pavimento de la calle.

-¡Tonks!

La anciana volteo hacía donde estaba Harry, ya visible pues se había quitado la capa segundos después de tocar el suelo.

-¡Harry! Hola¿Qué tal tu vuelo?

-Fue…-Contestó Harry a la anciana que ahora sonreía- "interesante".

-Luego me contaras los detalles-La anciana se acerco y le dio un papel- Toma léelo.

Era un papel idéntico al que Ojoloco Moody le había dado hacía 2 años, en su primera visita a Grimauld Place, a excepción de que la caligrafía era distinta, lo que quería decir que había un nuevo Guardián de Secretos de la Orden; al levantar la vista del papel Harry pudo ver como el numero 11 y 13 de Grimauld Place, se apretujaban para dejar surgir al número 12. Harry se acerco a la puerta.

-¡Harry¡No toques el…-Demasiado tarde, el timbre había sonado, al mismo tiempo que unos gritos hacían a Harry recordar el peculiar retrato que había en la entrada de la casa.

-¡SABIA QUE PASARÍA¡SE LO TIENE BIEN MERECIDO POR JUNTARSE CON ESOS SANGRE SUCIAS¡PERO AHORA GRACIAS A EL SE HA TERMINADO EL LINAJE DE LOS BLACK¡SU CADAVER SE QUEMARA EN EL INFIERNO!

La puerta de la casa se abrió para aumentar el volumen de los gritos y para revelar a una mujer pelirroja y regordeta.

-Perdone señora Weasley, no era mi intención despertarla.

-No te preocupes Harry querido, ahora no es siquiera necesario hacer ruido para que grite, desde que Sirius murió-Harry sintió un retortijón- no para de hacerlo.

-Hola Molly- Tonks estaba ahora en la puerta junto a Harry- perdona la tardanza.

Harry pudo ver como detrás de la mamá de Ron, él y Hermione trataban de correr la cortinilla del retrato, así que mientras Tonks y la Sra. Weasley hablaban en la puerta se coló por la parte del portal que no tapaba la Sra. Weasley para ver a sus amigos.

-¡PAGARAN EN EL INFIERNO¡SON UNOS HIJOS DE LA…-Los gritos de la Sra. Black se vieron acallados por la cortinilla que finalmente habían logrado correr.

-Buen trabajo-Dijo Harry.

-¡Harry!-Se sobresalto Hermione-No sabíamos que eras tú, creíamos que eras Mundungus.-Harry recordó como había estado a punto de golpearlo meses atrás en las Tres Escobas, pero rápidamente se olvido de ello, al ver a sus amigos; si Ron era alto, ahora lo era mas, parecía que durante el verano se había tomado toda una botella de Crecehuesos, y Hermione lucia radiante, que con el paso de los años era cada vez mas guapa.

-Hola amigo¿Hace cuanto que apareciste?-Al ver la cara de Harry Ron continuó con sarcasmo-¡Oh¡Perdona! Había olvidado que tú todavía no haces el examen.

-Muy gracioso, pero creo recordar… ¿No habías tú fallado el examen?

-Había-Corrigió Ron-Hace una semana que saqué mi licencia-Sacó de su túnica una pequeña credencial en la que Ron posaba animadamente en la foto, Harry tenía la sospecha de que la llevaba allí para enseñársela a cualquiera que se quedara el suficiente tiempo quieto.

-Y por poco no lo logras cariño- La voz de la Sra. Weasley interrumpió la plática, ya había terminado su plática con Tonks, quien ahora cruzaba sigilosamente el pasillo, para no despertar a la anciana Black.

-¿Por qué no suben un momento a las habitaciones? En lo que nosotros preparamos todo para… Bueno ustedes saben –Claramente la Sra. Weasley se sentía muy afectada por la muerte de Dumbledore, quien de cualquier forma siempre les había brindado apoyo a toda la familia Weasley. Atravesaron el pasillo con cuidado y subieron las escaleras, en donde, para sorpresa de Harry, Ron comenzó a picar a Hermione en la espalda con el dedo.

-¡Ron¡Basta ya!-La voz de Hermione tenía un tono extraño, no molesto como Harry esperaba, mas bien…Travieso.

-¿Hay algo aquí que deba saber?-Dijo Harry cuando habían terminado de subir las escaleras y se encontraban ahora en el segundo piso, Ron volteo y Harry pudo ver como su nariz tupida de pecas adquiría un tono rojizo.

-No-no- no hay nada.

-¡Oh, Ron! Deja ya tu inmadurez, no hay nada de que avergonzarse-Hermione volteó a ver a Harry- Ron y yo estamos saliendo.

Harry sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre el, de cierto modo siempre había pensado que había algo entre ellos, en especial el año anterior, pero de cualquier manera lo sorprendía; volteo a ver a su amigo, que se tapaba la cara ahora totalmente roja con las manos, volteo a ver a su amiga, quien lo miraba con una mirada altiva, como diciendo "¿Tienes algún problema con ello?".

-Que.. Que.. Que bien-Dijo Harry quien todavía no lo asimilaba del todo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo una vocecilla familiar- me pareció oír a… ¡Harry¡Hola!

Ginny Weasley acababa de surgir de una puerta y caminaba ahora hacia Harry.

-Hola-balbuceo Harry- te ves muy guapa-Harry no tenia idea de donde habían salido esas últimas palabras.

Y sin embargo así era, a Ginny parecía haberle sentado de maravilla el verano, su pelo rojizo enmarcaba su hermosa y delicada cara, que salpicada de pecas encerraba dos ojos vivos que veían los de Harry; el año anterior Harry y Ginny habían estado saliendo, pero Harry había terminado con ella el último día, porque no quería que por su culpa sufriera ningún daño, pero de cualquier forma la seguía amando, ahora mas que nunca. Ginny se acerco y murmuró traviesamnete en su oreja.

-Tu también Harry Potter-Pudo sentir como un escalofrío recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y de pronto tuvo un inexplicable deseo de que ni Hermione ni Ron se encontraran allí en ese momento.

-Bueno tortolos-La voz de Hermione sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento- que les parece si continuamos.

-¿Tortolos¡Mira quien habla! Ayer sus risitas no me dejaron dormir hasta bien entrada la noche.

Harry volteó a ver a su amigo, quien ahora tenía las orejas del mismo color que el pelo, pero ya no se cubría la cara.

-Oh basta, no es mi culpa que tu no tengas a quien besar-Dijo Hermione, haciendo que ahora Ginny también se sonrojara.

-Que les parece si vamos al cuarto, Hermione, Ron, tengo cosas que contarles-Mintió Harry, no tenia nada relevante que contarles, pero quería salir de esa incomoda situación, sin mencionar que si bien no tenia nada que contar le encantara que lo pusieran al tanto de lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico del que había estado aislado, "por última vez" pensó con regocijo Harry.

Los tres amigos ("o los novios o y el amigo" pensó Harry tristemente) se encaminaron al cuarto que habían ocupado hacía dos años Harry y Ron, al entrar, se volteó para preguntar a Ron si su madre estaba al tanto de lo que tenía con Hermione, y se sorprendió al descubrir que se habían quedado a la mitad del pasillo y ahora se estaban besando (no pudo evitar sentirse mal).

-Cof, cof- Tosió Harry para llamar la atención de sus amigos, que voltearon, esta vez ambos sonrojados- Les importa si…

Harry señalaba al cuarto, donde rápidamente entraron sus amigos y se sentaron en la cama, Harry cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a ellos en una silla.

-Y… ¿Qué ha pasado en la Orden?-Dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco incomodo al ver que sus amigos estaban agarrados de las manos.

-Pues..-Comenzó Hermione- Nos enteramos de que…Basta Ron, que me haces cosquillas-Ron jugaba con su oreja mientras Harry los veía, cada vez mas impaciente- …de que Dumbledore había hecho a Lupin el Guardián de Secretos de la Orden-Continuo Hermione- Creemos que lo hizo antes de que…Ron, para ya…-Harry estaba todavía mas impaciente-… antes de que comenzara a ausentarse del colegio, y… ¡Ron!-Esta vez la chica estallo en risitas, al igual que Ron.

-¡LES IMPORTARIA DETTENERSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-Al oír el grito de Harry se separaron, esta vez más sonrojados que nunca.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando salen ustedes?-Dijo Harry a sus amigos que miraban ambos la colcha de la cama, de pronto Harry tuvo la incomoda sensación de ser un padre regañando a sus hijos, pero rápidamente se desvaneció.

-Desde hace algunos días, una semana quizás-Para sorpresa de Harry esta vez fue Ron quién hablo, usando un tono apenado.

-Desde hace 8 días-Corrigió Hermione con voz segura, rápidamente se le había pasado la vergüenza- 3 días después de que llegara a la Madriguera.

-¿Así que vienen de la Madriguera?-Repentinamente Harry había dejado de prestar atención al hecho de que sus amigos eran novios, parecía ser que le importaba más el saber que no llevaban todo el tiempo en Grimauld Place.

-Si-Comenzó Ron- y cuando acaben de leer el testamento-Harry sintió un retortijón¿Los sentiría para siempre cada vez que hablaban de algo relacionado con la muerte de Dumbledore?- vamos a ir para allá-Termino Ron, con todavía un vago tono rojizo en la nariz.

-Bill y Flem-Fleur se casan pasado mañana-Agregó Hermione

¡Bill¿Como seguiría el hermano de Ron? Lo último que Harry había sabido de el es que había sido mordido por un licántropo no transformado.

-¿Y cómo sigue Bill?-Dijo Harry, al oír el nombre de su hermano Ron se olvido totalmente de Hermione, a quien estaba a punto de besar, y volteo para ver a Harry.

-Pues… Bien dentro de lo que cabe-Si no hubiera conocido a su amigo, Harry habría jurado por un momento que su voz se quebró, al parecer Hermione también había notado algo, porque lo abrazo-aunque la última luna llena le broto pelo por todo el cuerpo y-esta vez sus ojos estaban acuosos- y…

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Chicos, ya es hora...-Afortunadamente la Sra. Weasley entro a la habitación, probablemente antes de que Ron se soltara a llorar.

-¿Que te pasa Ronnie?-Al parecer la Sra. Weasley también le había notado los ojos acuosos.

-Nada-Volteó a ver a Harry y Hermione- Adelántense ahora los alcanzo.

Harry, Hermione y la Sra. Weasley salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de ellos, Harry habría jurado que a la mitad del pasillo escucho sollozos de Ron, pero no se detuvo y siguió caminando.

-¿Donde va a ser la… ceremonia?

-En el Salón, Harry querido.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la Sra. Weasley, entraron al Salón, donde se congregaba gran cantidad de la Orden sentados en sillas que miraban a un escritorio en el que un mago que Harry nunca había visto estaba sentado, el mago era de pequeña estatura, el poco pelo que tenía era color castaño, y sus pequeños ojos azules se ocultaban detrás de unos grandes lentes. La Sra. Weasley sentó a Harry y a Hermione en dos sillas que se encontraban en la última fila, estas sillas eran más altas para que se pudiera ver el escritorio, al sentarse Harry recordó el cuarto que había visto en el pensadero de Dumbledore en cuarto año, donde se habían llevado a acabo juicios. A su izquierda había una silla vacía, probablemente la que ocuparía Ron, y a su derecha estaba Hermione, quien tenía a lado a Ginny; entre los presentes también se encontraban Ojoloco Moody, Remus Lupin, Arabela Figg, Niphandora Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebolt, los padres de Ron; para el disgusto de Harry. Mundungus Flethcer, un hombre que Harry reconoció como el cantinero del Cabeza de Puerco, Elphias Dodge, Dedalus Diggle, Emilie Vance, Sturgis Pomodore, Hestia Jones (Harry no entendía para que estaban ellos, no creía que Dumbledore les hubiera dejado nada, debía ser porque eran de la Orden, Harry recordaba que habían sido ellos quien lo habían ido a rescatar de los Dursdley en el quinto año), Madame Rosmerta y la Profesora McGonagall.

La puerta del Salón se abrió y Ron entró, la Sra. Weasley se levantó y lo acompaño hasta el lugar junto a Harry, cuando la señora Weasley estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Harry murmuro:

-¿Amigo estas bien?

Ron volteó sobresaltado

-Esto… si, gracias.

Lupin se paro de su asiento en la primera fila, se acercó al mago del escritorio y Harry supuso que le dijo que podía comenzar, porque cuando Lupin volvió a su asiento el mago se paró.

-Su atención, atención por favor-El murmullo general se detuvo y el mago volvió a hablar- Buenos días, soy Gordon Bryle, funcionario del Ministerio de la Herencia Mágica y estoy aquí para realizar la lectura del testamento del mago Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, les informo también que al dar por terminada a ceremonia me auto-realizaré un hechizo desmemorizante, en caso de que durante la ceremonia se halla revelado información de carácter confidencial. Así que si nadie tiene ningún inconveniente daré inicio.

Al ver que nadie hablaba el mago abrió una pequeña caja de madera que se encontraba en el escritorio y sacó una pequeña esfera plateada, tomó una copa de vidrio que estaba junto a la caja, por arte de magia hizo aparecer un pedestal en el centro de la habitación, colocó la copa en el pedestal, depositó la esfera en ella y a continuación realizo un hechizo.

-_Incendio_-Al tiempo que Harry se preguntaba en que momento se dejaría de tonterías y sacaría el testamento, una nube de humo blanco surgió del fuego que crepitaba tranquilamente en la copa, y al disiparse Harry pudo ver a…

-¡Dumbledore!-Murmuró una vocecilla junto a Harry.

Al parecer Hermione tampoco esperaba que pasara eso, pero todos los demás presentes miraban con tranquilidad a la imponente figura, que alzada en el aire, miraba a todos a través de sus ojos de media luna. Al ver así a Dumbledore, de cierta forma vivo, Harry pudo sentir como si una mano de metal se adentrara en su pecho para apretar fríamente sus entrañas, y luego con un último apretón soltarlas y hacerlas reventar en lágrimas, que treparon por su garganta hasta brotar silenciosamente por sus ojos verdes.

-Buenos días-Habló Dumbledore para luego voltear a ver a la profesora McGonagall- luce espléndida Minerva, y que gusto verla por aquí Madame Rosmerta-Esta vez viendo a la cantinera de las tres Escobas para luego voltear hacía el de la Cabeza de Puerco- Y Aberforth, también presente¿Cómo va el bar?-Aberforth, ese nombre le era aun mas familiar a Harry.

Harry no podía creerlo, allí enfrente de el, levitando en el aire, estaba Dumbledore, no el Dumbledore que había caído de la torre de Astronomía asesinado por Snape, no, el Dumbledore que con voz fuerte sonreía siempre, con sus vivos ojos detrás de sus lentes de media luna.

-Excelente hermano, gracias.

¿Hermano¡Por eso a Harry le parecía familiar el cantinero! era Aberforth Dumbledore, a quien Harry había visto en una foto que le había enseñado Ojoloco el año anterior.

Y entonces, Dumbledore volteó y vio a Harry, a través de las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos verdes, como si desde el momento en que había aparecido solo hubiera estado deseando hacer eso.

-Harry, me da gusto verte.

Y la voz surgió como si Harry hubiera estado frente a él en su despacho, con el sol brillando inconteniblemente, pero no era así, Dumbledore le hablaba por medio de un extraño hechizo, mientras su cuerpo dormía tranquilo en una tumba con el castillo de Hogwarts como testigo, y Harry trato de hablar, pero de pronto no quedaban palabras dentro de él.

-Sr. Dumbledore-La voz del funcionario hizo que el contacto visual entre Harry y Dumbledore, al voltear a verlo este último- Si no le molesta me gustaría que comenzara la repartición.

-Ahora comienzo-Dijo el anciano con una leve nota de tristeza en su voz- solo le pido que permita que un viejo loco salude a quien quiere-Aunque amablemente, la forma en que Dumbledore había dicho estas palabras no permitían ninguna discusión.

-Molly, Arthur que gusto verlos también presentes, al igual que ustedes, señorita Granger y señor Weasley-Volteó de ver a los padres de Ron a ver a los amigos de Harry- Espero que en algún momento sienten cabeza y comiencen por fin una feliz relación.

Harry pudo ver como cada músculo del cuerpo de la Sra. Weasley se tensaba, de igual manera habría jurado que Hermione se disponía a decirle que ya la habían iniciado, pero recibió un pellizco de Ron, quien se limito a saludar de parte de los dos.

-Y toda la Orden también presente, nunca había sido motivo de tal reunión, bien dicen que más vale tarde que nunca ¿No es cierto?

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban vividamente tras sus anteojos.

-Ahora daré inicio a la repartición de mis bienes-Esta vez su voz adquirió un tono más serio- comenzare por mi dinero, que sedo esperando que sea bien administrado a la familia Weasley, y no Molly no voy a permitir que lo rechaces-Agregó Dumbledore al ver que la madre de Ron iba a reprochar.

Dinero, Harry nunca se había preguntado cuanto dinero tenía Dumbledore, de pronto calló en la cuenta de que debía ser una suma elevada, ninguno de los extraños objetos de su despacho se veía precisamente barato.

-Sin embargo reparto también algunas cantidades a Madame Rosmerta, por todas las cervezas de mantequilla que amablemente me regalo-La cantinera sonrió abiertamente- y a Aberforth, las especificas cantidades están indicadas aquí-Extendió un papel que había sacado de su túnica al funcionario.

-Mi casa se la doy a Minerva, esperando que encuentre momentos para sentarse frente al fuego crepitante y dormir sin ninguna preocupación en la cabeza.

-¡Oh, Profesor, no tenia que…!

-No Minerva, no tenía, pero aun así quise hacerlo-Dumbledore sonrió abiertamente a McGonagall, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-También me permití hacerles unos pequeños regalos a estos chicos, quines tantas veces han salvado de la destrucción a Hogwarts- Dijo volteando ver a Harry, Hermione y Ron.

-A la señorita Granger dejo toda mi colección literaria personal-Harry pudo ver como la emoción embargaba el rostro de su amiga- esperando que la disfrute.

-¡Oh, Profesor! Gracias-Balbuceó Hermione.

-Al joven Weasley dejo una autorización-Una vez más extendió un papel al funcionario- para usar la cantidad de dinero que requiera para comprar la mejor escoba en circulación, esperando que desempeñe maravillosamente su papel de guardián.

-Y a ti Harry-El chico llevaba toda la ceremonia esperando ese momento-te dejo la espada de Gryffindor, mi pensadero, a Fawkes y esta carta-La mano temblorosa del chico tomó la carta que extendia Dumbledore (quien había surcado la habitación levitando) esta vez a él- así como mis mejores deseos.

Harry sentía como la alegría fluía por sus venas, le había dejado el pensadero, la espada y a sus fénix, quizás sus tres pertenencias más preciadas (O al menos así las concebía Harry).

-A la Orden dejo todas mis pertenencias en contra de las Artes Oscuras, y el resto de mis pertenencias las destruyo, ya que no encontré nadie apropiado a quien heredarlas.

Harry estaba convencido de que en el despacho de Dumbledore, cierta cantidad de objetos se habían desvanecido en ese momento.

-Así doy por concluida la ceremonia, espero que vivan plenamente el resto de sus vidas, los veré en, espero, muchos años.

Y tan repentinamente como había surgido el cuerpo de Dumbledore se desvaneció, al tiempo que la copa, que hasta ese momento había contendió llamas, se apagaba.

-Bien, me retiro, al haber dado por terminada la ceremonia, todas las pertenencias que les fueron otorgadas se materializaran en esta sala apenas me valla- Sacó su varita y se apuntó a si mismo-¡_Obliviate!_

No había terminando de decirlo cuando desapareció de la habitación, dejando en ella a cerca de veinte personas que acababan de presenciar el testamento de quizás uno de los magos más grandes de todos los tiempos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí llega, espero que les haya gustado, ahora voy a responder a sus Reviews, o al Review q me dejaron! jajaja

**Srta Lunática: **Pues bien, sabes que me encnata q me leas, como a mi encanta leerte, espero q disfrutes todos los capitulos venideros, espero empezar a trabajar cuanto antes, y si, vas a conocer el contenido de la carta, ami también me gustaía tener un fénix! jaja nos vvemos, ciao..


End file.
